The 11th Warrior of Cosmos
by ultimate mayhem
Summary: During the time that Terra and Cloud went after the Onion Knight they found a new ally who's very unfamiliar with what's going on. Along with a new ally they gain a new and much stronger enemy on Chaos's side. Who will win? Some TerraXCloud.


The 11th Warrior of Cosmos

Disclaimer

I do not own Dissidia Final Fantasy or any of the warriors in this story. Only two of the characters are mine but only one appears in this chapter.

Chapter 1 The New Arrival

It hadn't been long since the Onion Knight went missing and Cloud was helping Terra. As they walked for what seemed like hours they decided to take a break.

"How are you doing?" Cloud asked.

"I'm okay. Just a little tired." Terra replied. As they rested Terra suddenly sensed something and started looking around.

"What's wrong?" Cloud asked concerned.

"I'm not sure." Terra replied. "I sense a presence that is unfamiliar."

"Where is it coming from?" Cloud asked. Terra tried to focus to find the location of this new presence until she found it.

"There." Terra said pointing to the sky. Cloud turned and saw something falling but couldn't quite tell what it was. Within about fifteen second it crashed about two hundred yards from where they were resting.

"I'll go check it out." Cloud said as he stood up.

"I'm coming with you." Terra said as she also stood up.

"Alright." As the two started walking they noticed something. Although there were manikins in the path they were walking the manikins themselves didn't notice them. Once they arrived they saw a large smoking hole.

"Well this is just great." they heard a male's voice say as he walked out of the crater. "Now what world am I in?" he asked looking around. Then as Terra and Cloud were about to approach him a manikin who looked like Squall engaged him in battle. They were gonna help him but saw he didn't need it when the manikin used Rough Divide. Then this new warrior simply stopped the attack by catching the manikin's weapon in his hand. He followed up by punching a hole through its chest. "Wierd. I've never seen something like this before. I wonder what it was?"" he asked himself.

"It's a manikin." Cloud spoke up.

"What?" the warrior said as he turned revealing his short spiked hair which had red highlights, red eyes, pants that had some red lines, a sleeveless shirt that was under a jacket, and two swords. The first had a red and silver handle along with a hole in an odd shape and was shiethed on the left side of his pants. The second golden with the head of a lion which had the blade extended from its mouth and was shiethed on his back.

"That thing you defeated. It's a manikin." Cloud repeated. "I'm Cloud Strife." he introduced himself.

"I'm Terra Branford." she introduced herself.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Shawn Garrett." he introduced himself with a bow. "I hope we can get along." he said.

"Where did you come from?" Cloud asked.

"I'm not really sure. I've traveled through a few world and somehow I found myself falling." Shawn explained.

"Hello Shawn." they heard a woman's voice say. Then Cosmos appeared before them.

"Cosmos." both Cloud and Terra said.

"I saw you right before I was brought here." Shawn said.

"Yes. I am sorry for having pulled you to this world of conflict but I needed you to help the warriors." Cosmos said.

"You needn't apoligize for anything." Shawn said amazed that he was standing before a goddess. "But I wanted to ask you what this is." he said extending his right hand which caused a flame shaped gem to appear on it.

"That is your crystal." Cosmos answered. "You proved that even though you had motives to let your anger destroy the one who caused much pain you didn't take his life."

"I see. But there is still one I must face before I truly find out if I am worthy of something like this." Shawn said as his crystal vanished. "But thank you for trusting me." he said as Cosmos vanished.

"So what can you guys do?" Shawn asked. "You know fighting wise." Cloud pulled his Buster Sword out. "What's your specialty?" he asked Terra.

"I have many spell for both offensive and defensive purposes." Terra explained. "What about you?"

"Well..." Shawn began unsure of how to explain what he was. "as best as I can put it I'm a vampire." he said.

"A vampire?" asked Terra.

"Yes. So what were you two doing before you found me?" Shawn asked.

"We were looking for a campanion of mine." Terra replied.

"Well I don't really know how I got here but since I am why don't I join you?" Shawn suggested.

"Are you sure?" asked Terra.

"Hey I don't know my way around. Besides it's like the old saying says. A friend in need's a friend indeed." Shawn replied. "I don't really know what it means but you get what I'm saying, right?" The two warriors exchanged confused looks before looking back at Shawn. "I'm just gonna shut up now." After about five minutes they were on their way with their new ally walking with them. "Can I ask you something?" he asked Terra.

"Sure." she replied.

"How long have you and Cloud been dating for?" Shawn asked in a whisper.

"What?" Terra almost yelled blushing.

"Hey you don't need to be shy about it." Shawn said. "I may not really know either of you but you two seem to a great couple."

"We're just friends." Terra said still blushing.

"If you say so. Just one thing. If you're just friends then why are you blushing so much?" Shawn asked. Terra tried to think of an answer but was unable to. "As I suspected." he said with a smile. After a few minutes of walking they encountered a few more manikins

"Looks like this isn't gonna be easy." Cloud said as he took his sword.

"Wait." Shawn said. "Why don't you guys let me take care of the small fry so you can save your energy." he suggested.

"You can't take that many manikins by yourself." Cloud said.

"Dude if I can't take on them then..." Shawn began turning. "...then I'm not worthy of being with her." he said in an empty voice. Terra and Cloud looked at each other a little confused. "Don't worry about me. After all it's nice to let loose and go wild sometimes." he said pulling out the sword from his waist. "Let's rock and wreck!" he yelled as he started running towards the manikins before jumping several yards and causing an explosion in the middle of the group of manikins. As he attacked and dodged attacks he heard something ringing and opened a part of his bracelet which showed a person.

"Shawn where the hell have you been?" a girl with long violet hair which was tied in pig tails asked.

"Give me minute." Shawn said slashing a manikin across the chest. Then he started moving his hands in a fashion as though he were moving energy before a red energy surrounded his pointer and middle fingers. "Try this!" he said as something that looked like a red whip extended form his fingers flew and pierce through the chest of one of the manikins. Then it turned and started piercing several other before vanishing which caused the manikins to shatter. "Sorry about that. What's up Kagami?"

"What's up? What the hell happened to you?" the girl named Kagami yelled at him.

"In all honesty I have no idea but right now it seems that I'm in a battle which has envolved a battle between gods for a really long time. I'll try to keep in contact with you but I can't promise that because there are a lot of enemies." Shawn explained.

"Well just be safe." Kagami said.

"I will. I'll see you later." Shawn said.

"Alright. Bye." Kagami said as Shawn closed his bracelet.

"Okay so I probably shouldn't have jumped the gun on that one." Shawn said to himself.

"Not bad." Cloud complimented.

"Hey Terra there's something I wanted to ask you." Shawn said.

"What is it?" Terra asked.

"Well I remember you saying about you magical abilities and I was wonder if you could teach me a some spells." Shawn said.

"But do you have any magical ability?" Terra asked.

"Yes. My ancestors actually gained the ability to use magic shortly after their evolution." Shawn replied.

"Evolution?" Terra asked.

"Yes. Back in my world several thousand years in the past there was a meeting of several vampire families when there was an explosion." Shawn explained. "This explosion caused most of them to evolve. Average vampires have to stay out of sight during the day because sun light would kill them. Aside from this they also have to feed on the blood of people because their own blood is missing something very important which is needed for them to live. The kind of vampire I am don't have the need to drink blood but still can. Doing so allows us to learn and use each and every ability that the person who's blood we're taking has. Even if the abilities they have are purely genetic." Terra tried to understand the large amount of information she had just been.

"I'm sorry if it was too much to take in at once." Shawn apoligized scratching the back of his head.

"It's fine I just..."

"I suppose another way of saying this would be that the half of me that isn't human can learn just about anything by drinking the blood of the person who posseses the abilities or knowledge I'm looking for." Shawn explained.

"I see." Terra said.

"Yes but the problem with there is that if I using any ability I have obtained that is purely genetic uses up to three times or more energy which uses up my strength faster. That's why I wanted to ask you to be my teacher." Shawn explained. "So in short yes I do have magical abilities." he said.

"Then I will help you learn the fundamentals." Terra told him.

"Awesome." Shawn said. "Oh man I almost forgot." he said as Cloud approached them. "Here." he said handing each of them a bracelet like thing.

"What is it?" asked Cloud.

"It's called a Gauntlet." Shawn replied. "It works as a computer with all kinds of information and works as a communicator to keep us in contact in case we're split up." he said. The two warriors unsure took the guantlets.

"How do we put them on?" asked Terra.

"Just place it on your forearm." The two did as they were told and placed the machines on their forearms which closed.

"What now?" asked Cloud.

"Hold them out like this." Shawn said holding his wrist out with his fist down. Cloud and Terra did the same and two lasers shot out of Shawn's gauntlet which hit theirs. This caused a lot of information to rush into their gauntlets. "That should about do it." he said lowering his gauntlet. "Your gauntlets are now running on the same programing as mine which allows you to talk to the person with a gauntlet." explained Shawn with a smile. A few minutes later they arrived in a large place which had spiral rails in the middle of it.

"What wrong?" asked Cloud breaking the silence.

I'm afraid of my powers." Terra said. "I wanna go help him, but if I were to lose control again..."

"Everybody has doubts." Cloud said. "Not many people can keep going without a second thought." he said extending his right hand which caused a flower to appear.

"What's that?" Terra asked.

"It's Firion's 'dream'." Cloud replied.

"Dream?"

"'A world full of wild roses.'" Cloud replied. "That's what he wishes for. He says he'll keep fighting until he can make it come true. It must be nice to be that simple."

"He's an earnest man. Isn't he?" Terra said. "And you, Cloud. What's your dream?"

"I've lost mine." Cloud replied.

"What about you?" Terra asked Shawn which caught him by surprise.

"Dream?" Shawn asked. "I've never really had a dream." he said in a sad tone. "To be honest I've never thought about why I fight but kind of like you I'm kind of scared of my other powers."

"Other powers?" Terra asked.

"I'll have to tell you later. What about you?" Shawn asked changing the subject.

"I-I'm not sure." Terra replied. "I've never given much thought to what the future really means. Because when I thought about what lay ahead, it only frightened me. But...now." she said turning. "Say, what if the three of us share the dream?" she asked.

"Share it?" Cloud asked. "The world full of wild roses?"

"Yes. But it won't just be wild roses." Terra began. "There would be all kinds of flowers. My favorite flower, and my friend's favorite too. After hearing his dreams, I can see a future that doesn't scare me." she said with a smile. "I've never felt this way before... But that's a world I'd like to live in, with all of you. We'll still have our doubts, I'm sure, but if we hold on to that dream, our hearts will never waver. Because our favorite flowers would be there, too."

"Not an easy dream to realize." Cloud said. "But it doesn't sound that bad. Then we know where to start."

"Let's find him." Terra said with conviction in her voice. Shawn stayed silent and watched how the two were looking at each other and smiled. 'They would make the greatest couple.' Shawn thought to himself. Then he felt something strange around his waist and opened his jacket. When he did he saw several red stones all of which were attached to his belt.

"What the hell?" Shawn asked.

"Wow. Where did you get all those summon stones?" asked Terra.

"Summon stones?" Shawn asked.

"Yes. Those allow you to call upon creatures to help you in battle." Cloud explained. "You hadn't noticed them?"

"No." Shawn replied simply grabbing one of them. As he held it he sensed a familiar prescence within it. Looking closer he saw something that make his eyes widen. "No way."

"What's wrong?" asked Cloud.

"Nothing. It's just that this summon is a friend of mine." Shawn said placing the stone back. This caused the eight stones that were attached to his belt to disappear in a bright flash. "That was wierd."

"Hey Shawn." Terra said.

"What's up?" Shawn asked.

"Before, what did you mean when you said you were afraid of you other powers." Terra asked. Shawn looked at the two warriors, sighed, and gave a sad smile.

"My powers are split in two. The good in me and the evil part of me." Shawn began.

"Kind of like Cecil?" Cloud asked.

"I don't know. The thing is that because I was born a Day Walker vampire I have a lot of abilities which allow me to focus the light of the sun. Unfortunetly I when I was about five years old my parents were killed. After that my older brother and I started traveling around until one day when we were at a town I think my brother sensed something. He gave me a card and told me to head to the address on the card while he made sure the people who were searching for us didn't follow me. As I ran to the address I heard an explosion so I turned back to see a large explosion. When I saw it I felt a huge pain in my heart." Shawn explained as some tears fell from his eyes. "Though at the time the sorrow and rage I felt that day split my powers in half. The problem was that the dark half of me had an overflow of pain which made too strong for me to control so my master the dark side of me in two parts. Half of it stayed with me while the other was sealed into a card. About five years after I finished my training when I there was a new enemy we had to fight. This enemy caused me enough damage to send me to the hospital. They used that opportunity to take a sample of my blood in order make an evil clone of me and succeded. However the first clone was female and was too much like me because she had a strong sense of good. Seeing this they used a collar to control her." Upon hearing this Terra's eyes widened. Shawn noticed this but continued. "The problem with that was that our powers were too evenly matched so I went to search for the card. After finding a bat like machine started flying near me. As though it turns out it was made so that I could use the powers of the card but with a filter to be able to control it." he explained turning away from them. "Then not long ago I saw a young warrior lose his two brothers and **IT** happened."

"It?" Terra asked.

"When I saw them fall and the boy's look of fear, sorrow, and pain. Once I saw this I could no longer hold in the darkness and the card started to merge with me which turned me into a monster." Shawn said with a sad look in his face. "After that I blacked out. All I could remember was feeling this level of anger unlike anything I had ever felt. The power I felt in that moment was unlike anything I had ever felt in my life. Now I only use it if it's in an extremely dangerous situation."

"I see." Terra said.

"But as I said I only use it when I have too. Hopefully none of you will have to see the monster that I've become." Shawn said as several tears fell from his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Terra asked worried.

"It's just that everyday I wonder what my parents and my brother would think of me if they saw me." Shawn said wiping the tears of his eyes. "Being totally honest I've I fight to honor their memories." he said pulling out his golden sword. "This belonged to my brother. My mother was one of the greatest fighters and mercinaries that my world ever knew. My father is what made me a vampire and taught me from a young age to think when I fight." he said making a fist which he raised. "They may not be with me but they are live through me." he said putting his sword away. Both Cloud and Terra just looked at him. "Sorry. I guess I went too far." he said with a smile.

"Actually I'm the same." Cloud said. "This sword is a reminder of a promise I made to a friend on his death bed." he said as his sword vanished.

"We should go." Shawn said. "We don't know what kind of danger your friend might be in." he said as they kept going.

"Just wait. We're coming to help you." Terra thought to herself.


End file.
